1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer with an embedded antenna wherein the gap between an LCD panel covering and an LCD frame is used to accommodate the antenna, In particular, by coupling the ground surface of the antenna to the shielding plate of the LCD panel, the ground surface and bandwidth of the antenna are extended.
2. Related Art
Wireless transmission devices are equipped with antennas for receiving and transmitting wireless signals. Some use a planar inverted-F antenna (PIFA) for such wireless transmission and reception. Such antennas are often embedded inside the housing of these wireless transmission devices, When a laptop computer with an embedded antenna for example, is placed on a desk there may cause electromagnetic interference to the antenna due to other nearby facilities on the desk. This situation is bad for signal transmissions and receptions of the embedded antenna, Furthermore, since the antenna is inside the laptop computer housing, it also experiences interference from surrounding metallic conductors inside the housing. Therefore, signal receptions and transmissions are not ideal for an embedded antenna inside a laptop computer housing.